


Hoshidan Desserts

by chubleokumi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Overeating, Stress Eating, Weight Gain, belly play, chubby!leo, i guess you could call it that. honestly how it this boy not canonically chubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubleokumi/pseuds/chubleokumi
Summary: Leo finds he really likes to food of Hoshido- especially the desserts.





	Hoshidan Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> once more a repost from my dA

Takumi ran down the halls, a mischievous grin on his face. He had to be around here somewhere. The library was empty and Odin said he hadn’t seen the other prince anywhere in or near his quarters either so that only left one place- one place the blond had been frequenting more and more often as time went by.   
  
“Oh Leo~” Takumi all but purred, excitement sending a tingle through his spine. This sort of energy was unusual for him- he had always tried to keep his more lewd thoughts in the bedroom after all. Maybe Niles was rubbing off on him too much. Then again, now that he was courting Leo and not simply ogling at Hinata’s bare arms or a shirtless Subaki, Takumi supposed these feelings were allowed to be a little less private.   
  
There was no noise from the dining hall, though Takumi had a suspicion of why. Rather than it being lifeless, the soul within simply wanted it to appear that way. Peering around the corner confirmed what he had already imagined.   
  
Leo was sitting before the low-set table, his legs folded awkwardly underneath of his body. The Nohrian had never really gotten used to bending his legs in such a way, but Takumi supposed he did better than Xander at least. Although he had frozen, a pudgy hand was still holding onto a sweet roll, fingers pressing into the bread enough to make it give. There was a blush evident at the tips of Leo’s ears, the rest of his soft face hidden by the blond tresses which framed it.   
  
“Leo, what have I told you about snacking without me?” Takumi asked, his voice still light as he quickly crossed the room and sat beside his boyfriend. From this angle he could see the pudge of his cheeks, making his angular face look so much softer and more inviting, his arms pressing at the simple tunic that clung just as tightly to the rest of his body. “It makes me-“  
  
“Feel left out, I know, I know,” Leo finally broke his silence, letting go of the roll and pulling his hands into his lap. He refused to look at Takumi, still too embarrassed about being caught. “You can’t simply expect me to be okay with this after just a few weeks, can you?”  
  
“Well, it’d be different if you didn’t already have this,” Takumi punctuated his point by grabbing at Leo’s plush belly. It had grown quite a lot after the prince came to Hoshido for an extended visit, though Takumi could be to blame for that. While Leo had become more lax about how much he ate back in Nohr, he had never had someone like Takumi to really enable his new eating habits. The rest of his siblings had stuck to their highly manicured meals while Leo was left feeling empty after each one, only just recently gaining the courage to ask for more than one plate at dinner.   
  
“S-stop that!” Leo hissed, pushing at Takumi’s hand. It dislodged the prince, but Takumi was soon grabbing something else. With the sweet roll in hand, he shifted, turning completely towards Leo.   
  
“Say ‘ah’~” he hummed, a warm smile on his face as he offered the roll. Leo bit his lower lip, cheeks flushing violet before he leaned forward and took a small bite. The bread tore apart easily, something very different than the Nohrian variety, and inside was the sweet bean paste he had finally come to adore. It had been such a different flavor than Nohrian sweets that Leo had struggled to eat his first few anpan rolls, but now he was just as hopelessly addicted as Takumi had become to chocolate.   
  
After chewing and swallowing the bite, Leo continued to eat whatever Takumi offered him, enjoying the sweet flavors of the Hoshidan kitchen. While most sweets had the same bean paste, a few Nohrian style desserts had been incorporated too. Rolls with chocolate or custard fillings sometimes broke up the other desserts, simultaneously making Leo homesick while also relieving him of the feeling.   
  
His eyes fluttered shut after a while, simply trusting Takumi’s hand and biting after feeling the press against his lips. For a moment- after how many sweets he wasn't sure- there was a pause, but before Leo could open his eyes there were a pair of lips pressing lightly against his own. Leo leaned in, savoring the soft kiss as a content noise left his throat.   
  
“You’re the sweetest dessert Hoshido has to offer,” he murmured, eyes opening slightly after Takumi pulled back. There was a blush adorning his face- both of their faces- but it didn’t seem like either cared to point it out. Instead, Takumi pulled Leo’s shirt up slowly, revealing the soft dome of flesh before pressing his hand into it.   
  
“I guess I’ll take that as a compliment,” he murmured, gaze going back to the warm brown of Leo’s eyes, “if you let me play with your belly~”  
  
“Of course,” it was a sigh of consent as well as exasperation. Takumi was so fond of his new belly, claiming that no one in Hoshido had ever been this big before. Leo had countered that Nohrian’s never really had a chance to be so large, but the retort had died on his tongue.   
  
Calloused fingers were surprisingly gentle, pressing into and kneading the soft fat of Leo’s stomach, soothing him from the eventual belly ache he’d have from eating so many sweets. Rice and tea would help, but for now, he was content to let Takumi have his fun.  
  
“H-here, let me adjust,” he muttered, legs finally going numb beneath him, and Leo shifted so that his legs were now crossed instead. It was even easier to see how much of his belly filled his lap now, pressing against his soft thighs and even covering his groin. Takumi’s eyes, filled with a childish mirth, glanced back up at Leo before he let his fingers grow more adventurous.   
  
With one hand still rubbing firmly, the other began to sneak under Leo’s shirt, pushing it up slowly as he went to find another swollen asset of the blond prince. As Leo let out a soft gasp, Takumi squeezed his chest again, heat fluttering in his own stomach. While there were many times Leo could make Takumi pant and stutter beneath him, Leo was always so sensitive here, easy and eager to relinquish control as Takumi pressed every right button.   
  
“Takumi,” Leo breathed lightly, his eyes squeezed shut as Takumi let his other hand rise to play with the other soft breast. They were still small- relatively at least, but big enough to fill his hands and spill out as he squeezed and rubbed. Leaning forward, the Hoshidan prince pressed soft kisses along the pale skin, licking the sensitive nubs before deciding to latch onto one and suck. Leo’s sharp intake of breath became a moan as Takumi pressed and sucked, nipping him before switching to the other side to repeat. His trail of kisses began to go south, hands coming back to knead and press into Leo’s belly before there was a whine from the blond.   
  
“T-Takumi, please,” he murmured, voice growing heavy with want, “N-not here- your brother-“  
  
“Ryoma is visiting the town right now,” Takumi said easily, teeth catching above Leo’s belly button and nipping the flesh there. He began to suck again, hard enough to leave a small mark, but this only seemed to make Leo more adamant.   
  
“I- I don’t care- not in p-public- Takumi!” He covered own mouth with his arm, biting into his sleeve as Takumi’s tongue pressed into the cavern, teasing him. Leo nearly whined again from the press of fingers into his stomach, his body too hot to warrant being in such a long sleeved shirt for much longer. Even as exposed as this…   
  
“Takumi  _please_ -“  
  
“Fine,” the other prince hummed, leaning back. He looked over Leo, catching the emotion in his eyes before another mischievous smile broke out over his face, “but this doesn’t mean we’re done~”


End file.
